Wilhelm Voigt
Wilhelm "Doktor" Voigt is a German scientist hired as an adviser by the PMSC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. in 2018. Biography Early life and career Doktor was originally a scientist specializing in the research of walking weapons from what was then Communist-occupied East Germany, and often pursued several methods of science. As such, he spent so much time working that he occasionally slept at his desk. One of his accomplishments during this time was creating magnetostrictive actuators, which changed shape relating to magnetics, an accomplishment that later gave him great shame when he learned that they were utilized on the Grad Unmanned Gears. However, after the Berlin Wall fell, he was left without a job as his facility was shut down. His theories on myoelectric prosthetics were also the only reason he wasn't left as a homeless vagrant, as he often claimed. Eventually, deciding to put his knowledge of robotics and engineering to good use, he got a prosthetics laboratory at Dortmund to hire him. His knowledge on the subject revolutionized the concept of prosthetics, and he eventually found himself the head of his own lab. Eventually, he got contracts from PMCs to aid in prosthetic-related surgeries. He also collected cyborg left arms, feeling it was his duty to expand and improve upon cyborg development by using the arms to create a database. By the time of 2018, he managed to collect at least 56 left arms, which he placed onto a shelf at his lab that allowed for fourteen arms per shelf. Desperado Incursions Doktor was eventually called in by Maverick in 2018 to aid in supplying Raiden with a new body, as their original surgeon had gone into hiding. He was initially bewildered, as he had not done a full-on body reconstruction before, although his surgery on Raiden resulted in him mastering the concept of both partial and full-body cyborgification. He also modified a VR simulator prior to Raiden's redeployment in order for him to train and grow accustomed to his new cyborg body. During Raiden's missions for Maverick, he gave Raiden some details on cyborgs and cybernetics in general. He also requested that he retrieve any cyborg soldiers that he defeats' left hands, as they contain valuable data on them and desired to create a database on cyborgs to get cyborg research one step closer to completion, and offered to make further services and enhancements to his suit in exchange for them. He also briefly lamented the timing between this discovery and the fall of the Berlin Wall, feeling that he probably would have gotten a Nobel Prize to display on his shelf had the Berlin Wall remained long enough for the discovery to be made.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance demo, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2012) Doktor: Ehem... I am authorized to offer you upgrades and services in exchange for it data stored in the left hands of any cyborgs Raiden defeated. // Raiden: How generous. // Doktor: Ich liebe Kapitalismus! Had the Berlin wall come down a few years earlier, I would have a Nobel Prize on my shelf. After Raiden defeated the LQ-84I, he had Doktor repair the unmanned weapon as well as remove the remote-control and AI wipe from its system. True to his word, Doktor made copies of the Winds of Destruction's signature weapons from analysis of their combat data contained in their left hands after Raiden defeated them. He also made some upgrades for Raiden regarding left hands belonging to 30 members of both Desperado and, later, World Marshal, of which the former owners, similar to Raiden, had formerly been experimented on at a Patriot-owned facility. During Raiden's mission into Mexico, after Raiden infiltrated the Desperado-owned lab, Doktor then suggested that he utilize a DOOMP (digital-optical output mounted proxy) to retrieve files from within the main server of the lab so Doktor could analyze them and see what they were up to, with Raiden eventually finding a Dwarf Gekko. Doktor then shared a video file he stumbled upon while reviewing the data, showing Sundowner and Colorado Senator Steven Armstrong discussing with the chief researcher the progress of the brain surgeries of the children. After Raiden ended up grievously wounding George when trying to attack the Desperado scientist, Doktor also guided him through with the cryopreserving process to help Raiden save George's life, as well as supply the only medical cyborg body available at the time to Raiden at his request. He also took in the unharvested children (whom Raiden managed to save in time from Chloroform poisoning by breaking the glass). He later acted as George's guardian after Raiden rescued him from the same researcher, although he let slip to George that Raiden was on his way to take on World Marshal's headquarters in Denver, Colorado, despite Raiden apparently telling him not to mention it. During this time, he and a small team also attempted to find a way to aid the brain canisters in Mexico, including supplying VR programs equivalent to a four-star hotel to give them some comfort via a beta of an old UG VR program that an assistant of his created, although the expenses and other things forced them to utilize the bare minimum, although they were able to begin mass-production of a child body within short order. In addition, Raiden also had Doktor arrive with a chopper as part of their plan to rescue the cyborg cranium casings, which Doktor then would perform surgeries on them to give them relatively normal-looking bodies and also supply them with a life outside the battlefield. Doktor himself had also hired contractors for the helicopter. When encountering Monsoon, Doktor reluctantly turned off Raiden's pain inhibitors on the latter's command (Raiden at that time had regressed to his Jack the Ripper persona). During this mission, Doktor also supplied information on the HQ layout and how to access the top floor. Doktor and Raiden eventually escaped Denver, although an ambush by MQ-320 unmanned aircraft forced Raiden and Doktor into going separate paths, with Raiden initially being believed to have been killed from the fall, although he later learned of his survival. He later managed to get the brains from Denver to Mexico, and was about to offload them to a plane en route to Germany around the time Raiden arrived in Pakistan. Doktor later successfully managed to create an official cyborg firm, which allowed the cyberneticized orphans to work as well as have a decent education. Etymology His nickname Herr Doktor is a direct translation from the German language meaning "Mr. Doctor". Personality and traits Doktor is a very skilled pilot, as evidenced during the raid on World Marshal, Inc., where he dodged one of the pursuing MQ-320s and retrieved Raiden when he was falling from the UAV that he destroyed. He also had a bit of a jokester attitude towards him, as he once considered that, had he supplied himself with full body transferral cyborg surgery, he'd make himself like a female cyborg just to get a rise out of his coworkers. Similarly, when Raiden proceeded to jump out of the chopper to hijack one of the pursuing MQ-320s, Doktor jokingly told Raiden to "have a nice flight," causing Raiden to reference sardonically the stereotype of Germans being humorless. Behind the scenes Doktor (ヴィルヘルム·"ドクトル"フォイクト) first spoke during the 2011 VGA trailer, although his Russian-sounding accent resulted in speculation that he was Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar, another character who had assisted Raiden with his cybernetics in previous games. Doktor was later mentioned a few times by several characters, the pronunciation also implying that he was German in origin. He eventually appeared in the flesh in the demo for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, where his line delivery was reworked to make his German accent more apparent. His real name, Wilhelm Voigt, is a reference to the real life German impostor of the same name, who is nicknamed "The Captain of Köpenick." He is voiced by Mugihito in the Japanese version of Metal Gear Rising, being his second role in the Metal Gear series, the first as the Peace Walker main antagonist, Hot Coldman, who coincidentally also had an obsession regarding mechanics. In the English version, he is voiced by Jim Ward, who previously portrayed Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, who also was a researcher regarding a revolutionary development in weapons technology. Doktor's response to Raiden's comment about it being "generous" that he'll offer upgrades to his cyborg suit in exchange for any cyborgs left hands, "Ich Liebe Kapitalismus," is German for "I Love Capitalism," and is also the name of an achievement/trophy that will be awarded when the player acquires all customization items. Doktor's reply to Raiden's explanation about Solis not going out of the atmosphere just prior to the MQ-320 ambush, "And here, I was hoping you would bring me back a monolith," was a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. When telling Raiden to locate a DOOMP, Raiden expressed shock and confusion at Doktor's suggestion. This is because the way he said it sounded like "take a dump," which is slang for going to the bathroom. Notes and references Category:Revengeance Characters Category:Male Category:Support Team Category:Scientist